Lost
by EludingRonin
Summary: Motoko and Section 9 have a tough case on their hands. Japanese Kazuya and a Tech company who's into shady buisness are teamed up. And to make matters worse they maybe involved with an international scandal of missing persons.


Its'the Ronin once again XD

My first official work based on Ghost in the shell: Stand Alone Complex , its also the very first chapter of it also...So i probably still need some work on it. Hopefully i will improve it with some major overhauling in the second chapter. The Story is basically taking place about mysterious kazuya and a tech company doing buisness and section 9 is called into aid . There's some shady working like in most mystery type settings and this is no different. I hope you'll bare with me as i try and get into fanfict writing again. I will make improvements as i go along.

Notes: I am not the creator of any of the Original Ghost in the Shell characters etc.

* * *

Ghost in the Shell :Stand Alone Complex 

_ Lost _

**Chapter 1: The Bar...  
**

Motoko looked out over the road , and saw how dark it was. Apparently, the person she was trailing had chosen it to try to hide himself better. A voice came into her head and she knew who it was.

"_Major. It appears our man isn't too bright, want me to nail the bastard before he comes out of the bar?"_

The voice was that of Batou Motoko's frequent partner. Thinking to herself she agreed, but something told her otherwise.

"Batou...I'd wait to see where he's going first. The lead we were given was urgent if it was handed over to Section 9."

"_But Major why the hell are we out here tailing him?Why grab him while we can?"_

Motoko could tell Batou was impatient with the whole case mainly , because they had enough to take him down on already. She knew that there was more to the this case than even the Ministry of Foreign affairs had stated.

"_Major. This Ishikawa here, I managed to get past security in the Cybertech computer risgtery. There's a-lot here that says these people are far from just a western ideology cult."_

Keen at finding things Ishikawa was a class-a hacker , and finally had tracked down what Motoko needed.

"Good Work. Did it clear up what the ministry of affairs didn't tell us?"

"_Yes. It appears that the Cybertech is heavily funded by a rich activist by the name of Toshiro Nakamura. And the man we're following is one of his underlings. Michael Tanaka. He was born in america and moves between here in japan frequently.He's an top exec who works at the japanese and american offices so it doesn't attract suspicousions."_

Motoko looked over at the door of the bar, pondering what the next move would be.

" Does it say anything else about the Cyber brain smuggling?"

They still needed to place the questions about the main issue. Which is, cyber-brain smuggling the process taking out the synthetic brains implanted inside people. Yet ,there was one problem with the smuggling. What purpose did it serve? The found of the cult was rich along with his fellow leaders.

"_Well,I'll probably need to dig deeper. Major It seems there's a lot of back doors. I am going check a few of them out. "_

"Keep at it Ishikawa. I am going to try and see what our man is up too.Batou keep an eye on the door."

Using her cybernetic enhancements Motoko began to hack her way into the brain of a cyberborg waitress. Before long she found she had taken control and was in the bar looking at the very man. He was medium build with black hair and looked like a typical japanese male , from his appearance he had a few cybernetic modifications. Using the sensory data Motoko moved by closely to hear the conversation. He was with another man, older than he and also of japanese origin

"Mr.Tanaka its a pleasure to be doing business with you and Cybertech. Are you not pleased with the samples we bring you?"

Trying avoid being noticed Motoko started washing off a near by table.

"Mr.Hiroyuki my company realizes that its all good work, but some of them are to old we've been studying. And well the result state something isn't working. We're willing to **do** what is necessary."

Sigh the older man Hiroyuki sighed.

"Very well Mr.Tanaka, As long as you hold your end mine will keep up. We'll be at Point 678."

They both got up ;bowed to each other. Then walked out the door. Motoko quickly snapped back to her own mind, and turned the car back on.

"Major what's up?"

Batou asked wondering what she heard.

"I am transferring the data HQ. Togusa and Saitou will staking out Hiroyuki's place. Batou and I will follow Tanaka and try to see what he is up to ."

Batou nodded as he recieved the orders and was ready to leave as soon as she gave word. Half smiling he communicated through the communication in section 9's cybernet.

"_Okie Dokie. Hear that Togusa? you get the fun job to baby sit."_

"_Hey Batou, don't wet your pants because you're excited big guy."_

Shaking her head Motoko called out the to the cloaked Tachikoma, they had to move fast so Tanaka didn't catch them.

"Tachikoma!"

The Blue spider robot replied in its young childish voice.

:Yes Major? Moving on its four legs it came close to Motoko.:

"Tachikoma ,keep up with us we're following Tanaka."

As they began to follow Tanaka they made sure not to be noticed.Yet, as they were on the road questions still lingered in Motoko's mind, _What the hell was with Tanaka and Hiroyuki's conversation..._


End file.
